498:Donna's Sing Along
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: While trying to contact aliens on Monea, Rocket gets annoyed by the RPT's sing along. Now he must focus on contacting them without hearing any High School Musical sang.
1. It's Time to be Fabulous

Rocket was on top of the Rosewood Theater, fixing up his turntables to contact aliens on Monea. Baze, Chirrut, Vee, and Animal were watching him just to make sure he doesn't contact any Vogons.

Baby Groot was by the door standing guard, when he saw some figures coming, "I Am Groot(Donna and the kids are coming!)

As quick as she could, Vee turned into a boom box.

Helen, Bodhi, Michael, Donna, Aiden, Caleb, Emma, Payton, Sydney, Animal, Wade, Samantha, Toshiro, Spencer, Emily, Ali, Aria, Hanna, Zhou, Nora, Slash, Nancy, Jam, Bailey, Rory, Tommy, Wendy and Linda arrived.

"What are you crootaken kids doing?" Rocket asked.

"We're going to have a sing along." Helen explained, "Wanna join?"

"Not now you idiots" Rocket said, "I'm trying to, upgrade my DJ set."

Donna smiled, knowing that he didn't blow his cover. "What type of songs are we going to sing?" asked Donna.

Everyone thought up REAL HARD, then they thought up something, "High School Musical Songs"

"Let's start with, "What Time is It!" Bodhi suggested.

Aiden started playing the piano, Nora played her guitar and Animal started banging on the drums.

"What time is it?  
Summertime, it's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time, that's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives, anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime, school's out scream and shout" everyone sang.

"Finally summer's here  
Good to be chillin' out  
I'm off the clock, the pressure's out  
Now my girl's what it's all about" Michael sang.

"Ready for some sunshine  
For my heart to take a chance  
I'm here to stay, not movin' away  
Ready for a summer romance" Donna sang

"Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah  
We're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now  
Right now" they both sang.

"What time is it?  
Summertime, it's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time, that's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives, anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime, school's out scream and shout" Everyone sang.

"We've got no rules, no summer school  
I'm free to shop till I drop  
It's an education vacation  
And the party never has to stop" Emma sang.

"We've got things to do, I'll see you soon  
And we're really gonna miss you all  
Goodbye to you and you, and you and you  
Bye, bye until next fall, bye, bye" Aiden sang.

"Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah  
We're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now  
Right now" they both sang.

"What time is it?  
Summertime, it's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time, that's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives, anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime, school's out scream and shout" everyone sang.

"No more wakin' up at six a.m.  
'Cause now our time is all our own" Caleb sang.

"Enough already, we're waiting  
Come on, let's go out of control" Sydney sang.

"All right, everybody, yeah  
Come on, school pride, let's show it  
The champions, we know it  
Tigers are the best, red, white and gold

When it's time to win, we do it  
We're number one, we proved it  
Let's live it up, party down  
That's what the summer's all about

What time is it?  
Summertime is finally here  
Let's celebrate  
We wanna hear you loud and clear now

School's out  
We can sleep as late as we want to  
It's party time  
Now we can do whatever we wanna do

What time is it? It's summertime  
We're lovin' it, come on and say, okay now  
What time is it? It's party time  
Let's go and have the time of our lives, let's go" everyone sang.

At the end everyone cheered, this bothered Rocket, "Keep it down you canaries." shouted Rocket., "This isn't a Fabulous convention!"

"That's it" Donna exclaimed, "Linda, how bout you sing the next one.

"Sure" Linda answered.

"It's out with the old and in with the new  
Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise, the whole world according to moi

Iced tea imported from England  
Lifeguards imported from Spain  
Towels imported from Turkey  
And turkey imported from Maine

We're gonna relax and renew  
You go do!

I want fabulous, that is my simple request  
All things fabulous, bigger and better and best  
I need something inspiring to help me get along  
I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?

Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip-flops  
Where is my pink Prada tote?  
I need my Tiffany hairband  
And then I can go for a float

Summer like never before!  
I want more!

She wants fabulous, that is her simple request  
All things fabulous, bigger and better and best  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along  
She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong?

Fabulous pool (ew), fabulous splash (read my lips)  
Fabulous parties, even fabulous trash  
Fabulous fashion (no!), fabulous bling (yeah)  
She's got to have fabulous everything

Nothing to discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect  
For me!

She wants fabulous, that is her simple request  
All things fabulous, bigger and better and best  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along  
She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong?

This won't do, that's a bore  
That's insulting, I need more  
I need, I need, I need, I need  
I need, I need, I need fabulous  
Fabulous hair, fabulous style  
Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile  
Oh, I like what I see, I like it a lot

Is this absolutely fabulous?  
Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous?

Absolutely"

Then Rocket tossed a bolt at her, " Not!" Linda growled

"Calm down Linda" Helen said, "Old Furbutt is always annoyed by singing, especially by love songs."

"Okay then" Donna said, "Who's next?"

Jam rose his hand "I want to sing the next HSM song."

"Take it away, Jam" Payton said,

"Well, I got rags instead of riches

And all these dirty dishes

I wish I had three wishes

We've got to work, work  
To work this out  
We'll make things right  
The sun will shine

We've got to work, work  
There'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out

I'd rather face a seven footer  
Straight up in the post

That sure beats hangin' here

And burning someone's toast

I needed Benjamins  
But this ain't worth the stress

Maybe there's a better way  
To fix this greasy mess

We're a champion team  
A well-oiled machine  
And we've faced tougher problems than this

I know it's a grind  
But I'm sure we can find  
A way to have fun  
While we get this job done

We've got to work, work  
To work this out  
We'll make things right  
The sun will shine

We've got to work, work  
There'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer

If we work this out

Tell me what you want

Tell me what you need

A little bit of sugar

A little bit of butter

It's the perfect recipe

Pay day!

It'll taste so sweet

Pay day!

Good enough to eat

Gonna make some motion pictures

Hit the mall with all my sisters

Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers

Kick it with the music mixers

Buy a ride that suits my style

Lounge around the pool and while

Make a date with my favorite girl

We've got it made!

We've got to work, work  
To work this out  
We'll make things right  
The sun will shine

We've got to work, work  
There'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out" Jam sang.

"Yay, Jam!" shouted Slash.


	2. Work This Out Without Dancing

"Alright, Y'all," Helen said, "Who's ready to sing next?"

"Let me do this" Bodhi said, "I want to do my favorite HSM song"

"What's that Uncle Bodhi," Michael asked as the others looked confused.

"How is he your uncle," Tommy asked.

"Actually," Michael said, "He's a close friend of my folks. Sometimes people address close family friends as Aunts or Uncles."

"Sure" Aiden recalled, "Just like how George Harrison's son, "Dhani" calls Ringo, "Uncle Ringo"

 _How did we get from the top of the world_

 _To the bottom of the heap'_

 _I don't recall you mentioning_

 _The boss is such a creep_

 _We still have the ingredients to_

 _Make this summer sweet_

 _Well, I got rags instead of riches_

 _And all these dirty dishes_

 _Just wish I had three wishes_

 _We've got to work, work_

 _To work this out_

 _We'll make things right,_

 _The sun will shine_

 _If we work, work_

 _There'll be no doubt_

 _We can still save the summer_

 _If we work this out!_

 _I'd rather face a seven footer_

 _Straight up in the post_

 _That sure beats hangin' here_

 _And burning someone's toast._

 _I needed benjamins, but_

 _This ain't worth the stress_

 _Maybe there's a better way_

 _To fix this greasy mess_

 _We're a champion team,_

 _A well-oiled machine,_

 _And we've faced tougher_

 _Problems than this._

 _I know it's a grind, but_

 _I'm sure we can find_

 _A way to have fun_

 _While we get this job done_

 _We've got to work, work_

 _To work this out_

 _We'll make things right_

 _The sun will shine_

 _If we work, work_

 _There'll be no doubt_

 _We can all come together_

 _If we work this out!_

"Shut up you oversized opera singer!" shouted Rocket, "I need to contact some"

He looked at Donna, knowing he might blow cover if he tells them that he used his turntables for alien contact, "Sci-Fi Loving DJS"

Donna smiled, knowing that he used his camouflage skills.

"So what do we want to sing next kids," asked Bodhi.

Caleb and Aiden got a really good suggestion, I Don't Dance.

"That's the same song what Ryan and Chad sang in HSM 2" recalled Wendy.

"Wait a minute," Jam asked, "If Aiden and Caleb are going to sing, who's going to play the piano?"

"I'll take over on piano," Linda said, "I've been taking lessons since I was a child."

 _As Linda started to play, Aiden and Caleb started to dance while Rocket started to get annoyed._

 _Hey batter batter hey batter batter swing_

 _I've to go to just do my thing_

 _Hey batter batter hey batter batter swing_

 _I'll show you that it's one and the same_

 _Baseball, dancing, same game_

 _It's easy_

 _Step up to the plate, start swingin_

 _I wanna play ball now, and that's all_

 _This is what I do_

 _It ain't no dance that you can show me_

 _You'll never know if you never try_

 _There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time_

 _Come on_

 _I don't dance_

 _I know you can_

 _Not a chance_

 _If I could do this, well, you could do that_

 _But I don't dance_

 _Hit it out of the park_

 _I don't dance_

 _I say you can_

 _There's not a chance_

 _Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor_

 _I don't dance no_

 _Hey batter batter hey batter batter swing_

 _I've go to just do my thing_

 _Hey batter batter hey batter batter swing_

 _Two-steppin', now you're up to bat_

 _Bases loaded, do your dance_

 _It's easy_

 _Take your best shot, just hit it_

 _I've got what it takes, playin' my game,_

 _so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me_

 _I'II show you how I swing_

 _You'll never know if you never try_

 _There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time_

 _Come on_

 _I don't dance_

 _I know you can_

 _Not a chance_

 _If I could do this, well, you could do that_

 _But I don't dance_

 _Hit it out of the park_

 _I don't dance_

 _I say you can_

"Take me out of the crowd!" shouted Rocket. "I don't care if they ever come here!"

Meanwhile, the Moneans were getting signals from Rocket's turntables with a mix of our friends HSM sing along. "Sir," said a Monean, "We're getting signals from a planet called, "URTH"

"URTH" replied the captain, "Well then let's blow it up for our amusement."


	3. You are the Music In Me

Aiden went back to the piano, "Nice job with the dancing, boys" complimented Donna.

"Thanks, Don" replied Caleb, "We learned it from you."

"Okay, Samantha and Wade" smiled Helen, "It's your turn to sing."

"Wade" smiled Samantha as she held her boyfriend's hand, "Wanna sing the romantic song from High School Musical 2"

"With pleasure" smiled Wade

Chirrut starts to sense that Wade and Samantha will sing perfectly. Baze and Rocket were both disgusted, because of the LOVE.

 _Na na na na_

 _Na na na na na, yeah_

 _You are the music in me_

 _You know the words "once upon a time"_

 _Make you listen, there's a reason_

 _When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

 _A little laugher, or happy ever after_

 _You're a harmony to the melody_

 _That's echoing inside my head_

 _A single voice_

 _Single voice_

 _Above the noise_

 _And like a common thread_

 _Hmm, you're pulling me_

 _When I hear my favorite song_

 _I know that we belong_

 _Oh, you are the music in me_

 _Yeah, it's living in all of us_

 _And it's brought us here because_

 _Because you are the music in me_

 _Na na na na (oh)_

 _Na na na na (yeah yeah yeah)_

 _Na na na na_

 _You are the music in me_

 _It's like I knew you before we met (before we met)_

 _Can't explain it (uh-huh)_

 _There's no name for it (no name for it)_

 _I sang you words I've never said_

 _And it was easy (so easy)_

 _Because you see the real me (I see)_

 _As I am you understand (us)_

 _And that's more than I've ever known_

 _To hear your voice_

 _Hear your voice_

 _Above the noise (oh)_

 _And I know that I'm alone_

 _Oh, you're singing to me_

 _Ooh, yeah_

 _When I hear my favorite song_

 _I know that we belong (yeah, oh)_

 _You are the music in me_

 _It's living in all of us_

 _And it's brought us here because_

 _Because you are the music in me_

 _Together we're gonna sing, yeah_

 _We got the power to say what we feel (what we feel)_

 _Connected and real_

 _Can't keep it all inside, oh yeah_

 _Ooh, yeah_

 _Na na na na (oh yeah)_

 _Na na na na (yeah yeah yeah)_

 _Na na na na_

 _You are the music in me_

"Music, Music" shouted Animal

"Easy Animal," Donna said, "You did great"

"Oh please" shouted Rocket, "Your all a bunch of animals singing those ditties!"

"Let's kick things up a notch" Hanna smiled, "Because it's my turn to sing

"Take it away Hanna" Aria replied.

 _5_

 _6_

 _7_

 _8_

 _Na na na na_

 _Na na na na na, yeah_

 _You are the music in me_

 _You know the words "once upon a time"_

 _Make you listen, there's a reason_

 _When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

 _A little laughter, or happy ever after_

 _You're a harmony to the melody_

 _That's echoing inside my head_

 _A single voice_

 _Single voice_

 _Above the noise_

 _And like a common thread_

 _Hmm, you're pulling me_

 _When I hear my favorite song_

 _I know that we belong_

 _Oh, you are the music in me_

 _Yeah, it's living in all of us_

 _And it's brought us here because_

 _Because you are the music in me_

 _Na na na na (oh)_

 _Na na na na (yeah yeah yeah)_

 _Na na na na_

 _You are the music in me_

"That's double the trouble" shouted Rocket.

Just then, Donna got a message from Abby Cadabby on her phone. She was showing the Preschool Musical video.

 _Welcome to our pre-school_

 _It's not a high school, but it still cool_

 _We got mats to take naps and milk cartons to sip_

 _And at show and tell you'll see Timmy's pirate ship_

 _You can play with our guinea pig_

 _You can do lots of things_

 _But whatever you do you got to sing._

 _Because this is Pre School Musical_

"Your the ones acting like pre-schoolers!" Rocket shouted as he banged his head on the turntable.

Meanwhile, the Moneans were starting to suspect that "Urth" isn't weak as it seems. Thanks to Rocket baniging his head on the turntable, he acidentally played the Pre-School Musical video on the monitors, which bothered the Moneans.


	4. Bet on Going on my Own Way

"This is crazy?" shouted Rocket. "It's like I gotta go my own way!"

"And that's what we're going to sing next" smiled Donna, "Spencer, could you do the honors."

"Why does Spencer get to go up?" Zhou complained.

"Because she hasn't had a turn yet" replied Toshiro.

 _I gotta say what's on my mind_

 _Something about us_

 _Doesn't seem right these days_

 _Life keeps getting in the way_

 _Whenever we try, somehow the plan_

 _Is always rearranged_

 _It's so hard to say_

 _But I've gotta do what's best for me_

 _You'll be okay_

 _I've go to move on and be who I am_

 _I just don't belong here, I hope you understand_

 _We might find a place in this world someday_

 _But at least for now, I gotta go my own away_

"Nicely done Spencer" smiled Bodhi, "A good way to get over your previous boyfriends."

"Thanks, Mr. Rook" smiled Spencer.

"I Am Groot(Come on Rocket, you'll get those Monean signals" whispered Groot

"I Bet On It" shouted Rocket.

"That's another song we're going to sing," smiled Donna, "And Toshiro is up."

Everybody's always talkin' at me

Everybody's tryin' to get in my head

I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'

I need to count on myself instead

Lose yourself to get what you want

(Did you ever)

Get on a ride and wanna get off

(Did you ever)

Push away the ones you should've held close

Did you ever let go?

Did you ever not know?

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am

I'll give it all I got, that is my plan

When I find what I lost

You know you can

Bet on it, bet on it

Bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)

I wanna make it right, that is the way

To turn my life around, today is the day

Am I the type of guy who means what I say?

Bet on it, bet on it

Bet on it, bet on it

Everyone was amazed by how Toshiro sang the song.

"Toshiro," Donna said, "I don't think you would sing it in English, usually you would dub it in Japanese"

"And you got the lyrics right." Wade smiled.

Rocket decided to pass the time by watching clips on Viewtube. Unfortunately, the only clips on the recommended bar were High School Musical videos. There were lip-synch videos, karaoke videos, reenactments of their songs, unboxing videos of High School Musical collections and the Sesame Street Gang singing We're All in This Together.

"Darn this High School Musical Nonsense!" shouted Rocket.

In the Monean spaceship, they got the same signals, "What is with this High School Musical" asked the captain Monean, "I have no idea about this Urth, but it must be destroyed."


	5. Everyday is All For One

Emma decided that she should take a whack at singing. She decided to sing her favorite High School Musical song.

 _Once in a lifetime_  
 _Means there's no second chance_  
 _So I believe that you and me_  
 _Should grab it while we can_  
 _Make it last forever_  
 _And never give it back_  
 _It's our turn, and I'm lovin' where we're at_  
 _Because this moment's really all we have_

 _Everyday of our lives_  
 _Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_  
 _Gonna run, while we're young_  
 _And keep the faith_

 _Everyday, from right now_  
 _Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_  
 _Take my hand_  
 _Together we will celebrate (celebrate)_  
 _Oh, everyday_

 _They say that you should follow_  
 _And chase down what you dream_  
 _But if you get lost and lose yourself_  
 _What does is really mean?_  
 _Oh, no matter where we're going_  
 _Ooh yeah, it starts from where we are_  
 _There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_  
 _And because of you, I've got the strength to start_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _Everyday of our lives_  
 _Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_  
 _Gonna run while we're young_  
 _And keep the faith_  
 _Oh, everyday from right now_  
 _Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

 _Take my hand_  
 _Together we_  
 _Will celebrate_

 _Oh, everyday_  
 _We're taking it back_  
 _We're doing it here together!_  
 _It's better like that_  
 _And stronger now than ever!_  
 _We're not gonna lose_  
 _Cause we get to choose_  
 _That's how it's gonna be!_

 _Everyday of our lives_  
 _Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_  
 _Gonna run while we're young_  
 _And keep the faith_  
 _Keep the faith!_

 _Everyday of our lives_  
 _Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_  
 _Gonna run while we're young_  
 _And keep the faith_

 _Everyday from right now_  
 _Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_  
 _Take my hand_  
 _Together we will celebrate_

 _Everyday!_  
 _Everyday! (Live everyday!)_  
 _Everyday! (Love everyday!)_  
 _Everyday! (Live everyday!)_  
 _Everyday! (Love everyday!)_  
 _Everyday! (Everyday!)_  
 _Everyday! (Everyday!)_  
 _Everyday! (Everyday!)_  
 _(Everyday!)_  
 _(Everyday!)_  
 _(Everyday!)_  
 _(Everyday!)_

 _Everyday!_

"Everyday, Everyday!" shouted Rocket

"Everyday is torture around you guys" Rocket shouted as Baze scratched him.

"OWWWWWW" Rocket shouted, "You rabies invested charcoal, your ruining my contact!"

"That's for insulting a sensetive dreamer" Baze replied.

"Okay everyone" said Helen, "It's Pay Pay and Syd's turn to sing.

Payton and Sydney decided to sing All for One, since it's a summer song.

 _The summer that we wanted_  
 _Yeah, we finally got it_  
 _Now's the time we got to share_  
 _Each day we'll be together_  
 _Now until forever_  
 _So everybody, everywhere_

 _Let's take it to the beach_  
 _Take it there together_  
 _Let's celebrate today_  
 _'Cause there'll never be another_  
 _We're stronger this time_  
 _Been there for each other_  
 _Everything's just right_

 _Everybody all for one_  
 _Our real summer has just begun_  
 _Let's rock and roll and just let go_  
 _Feel the rhythm of the drums_  
 _We're gonna have fun in the sun_  
 _Now that all the hard work, work is done_  
 _Everybody, one for all_  
 _And all for one_  
 _All for one_  
 _All for one, one_

 _Summertime together_  
 _Now we're even closer_  
 _That's the way it's meant to be_  
 _Oh, we're just getting started_  
 _Come and join the party_  
 _You deserve it, same as me_

 _Let's take it to the beach_  
 _Take it there together_  
 _Let's celebrate today_  
 _'Cause there'll never be another_  
 _We're stronger this time_  
 _Been there for each other_  
 _Everything's just right_

 _Everybody all for one_  
 _Our real summer has just begun_  
 _Let's rock and roll and just let go_  
 _Feel the rhythm of the drums_  
 _We're gonna have fun in the sun_  
 _Now that all the hard work, work is done_  
 _Everybody, one for all_  
 _And all for one_

"Why don't you go jump in a pool filled with tone-deaf acid!" insulted Rocket as everyone ignored him.


	6. Now or Never We're Right Here Right Now

"Alrighty now" Bodhi said, "It's time for the next song."

"And these are from High School Musical 3" Helen replied, "It's the only movie where they made it to the BIG SCREEN."

Everyone cheered. "I remember the Stanley Spadowski Clubhouse episode where the High School Musical gang guest starred in the 2000s." Wade said, "And where he made Zac and Corbin sing The Boys are Back remixed in a clown style."

"The Boys are Back can wait" replied Bodhi, "Now we do Now or Never"

Rory decided to sing it, since he wanted a turn to sing.

 _Sixteen, Sixteen minutes left better get it done_

 _Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes get ready, game on!_

 _Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left running out of time!_

 _Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till it's on the line!_

 _Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left gotta get it done_

 _Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till we're number 1!_

 _Let's go team!_

 _Gotta get it together_

 _Yeah, pull up and_

 _Shoot, Score!_

 _Are ya ready? Are ya with me?_

 _Team Team Team Yeah_

 _Shake em with the crossover,_

 _Wildcats!_

 _Tell me, what are we here for? To win_

 _Cause we know that we're the best team_

 _Come on Boys Come on Boys Come On!_

 _The way we play tonight_

 _Is what we leave behind (that's right)_

 _It all comes down to right now_

 _It's up to us (let's go)_

 _So What are we gonna be?_

 _(We're gonna be...)_

 _T-E-A-M TEAM_

 _Gotta work it out_

 _Turn it on!_

 _Come on!_

 _This is the last time to get it right_

 _This is the last chance to make it our night_

 _We gotta show what we're all about_

 _Work Together_

 _This is the last chance to make our mark_

 _History will know who we are!_

 _This is the last game so make it count, it's_

 _Now or Never_

 _W-I-L-D_

 _'Atta boy_

 _Wildcats_

 _You know you are!_

 _W-I-L-D_

 _Wildcats_

 _Come on, Come on_

 _West High Knights,_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah, we're doin' it right_

 _Oh yeah_

 _W-I-L-D_

 _Wildcats_

 _Nows the Time_

 _Gotta get it inside, down low_

 _Forget the pain now shoot, score!_

 _Gotta work it together_

 _Gimmie the ball (x3)_

 _Let's work_

 _Get the ball under control_

 _Get it flop from downtown_

 _3, 4_

 _Show 'em we can do it better (no way)_

 _Go Go Go_

 _Come on Boys_

 _Wildcats!_

 _The way we play tonight_

 _Is what we leave behind_

 _It all comes down to right now_

 _It's up to us_

 _So What are we gonna be?_

 _(We're gonna be...)_

 _T-E-A-M TEAM_

 _This is the last chance to make our mark_

 _HIstory will know who we are!_

 _This is the last game so make it, count it's_

 _Now or Never_

 _Yeah_

 _Go Go_

 _Go!_

 _Gooooooooooooooooooooo!_

"Nicely done Rory" smiled Bailey. "He always wanted to sing that song with people"

"Rory never did karaoke?" Donna asked.

"Not really" Bailey answered, "Whenever its karaoke time I'm along. Plus I kind of embarass him on accident whenever I sing karaoke."

"Next up it's Right here, Right Now" Helen announced, "And I think Ali and Emily should sing this."

Ali and Emily held eachother's hands and blushed, "AWWW" Donna smiled

"I Am Groot(How Sweet)" smiled Groot from behind the turntable.

Vee couldn't wait to hear them sing Right Here, Right Now, because she's never seen an Earth lesbian couple sing it before.

 _Can you imagine, what would happen if we could have any dream_

 _I'd wish this moment, was ours to own it and that it would never leave_

 _Then I would thank that star that made our wish come true (come true)_

 _Oh yeah (Mmm)_

 _Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too_

 _Right here, right now (Heey)_

 _Im lookin at you, and my heart loves the view_

 _Cause you mean everything (Oooooo)_

 _Right here, I promise you somehow_

 _That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be (to be)_

 _But right now there's you and me_

 _If this was forever, what could be better_

 _We've already proved it once, but in two thousand(come on)_

 _one hundred twenty three hours abandoned the universe_

 _It's gonna make everything (everything), in our whole world changed (it's all changing)_

 _And you know that where we are (where we are), will never be the same_

 _Oh no (oh no)_

 _Right here, right now (Oh Right Now)_

 _Im lookin at you, and my heart loves the view_

 _Cause you mean everything (Everything)_

 _Right here, (Right here) I promise you somehow (Some how we're gonna)_

 _That tomorrow can wait, to some other day_

Everyone applauded.

"Nicely done you two" smiled Aria

"Who knew you had such talent together" smiled Hanna.


	7. I want it all to have this dance

"Hey, you Crootaken Crushes" shouted Rocket, "Try dancing to the Ball of Buffoons!"

"That reminds me," Donna said, "Mikey and I are going to perform that love song Troy and Gabriella sang in the third movie."

"Which one?" Payton asked.

"Can I have this Dance?" Michael asked.

"Sure thing, Mikey" smiled Donna as Aiden and Nora started playing

 _Take my hand, take a breath_

 _Pull me close and take one step_

 _Keep your eyes locked on mine_

 _And let the music be your guide_

 _Won't you promise me?_

 _(Now won't you promise me?)_

 _(That you'll never forget)_

 _We'll keep dancing_

 _(To keep dancing)_

 _Wherever we go next_

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_

 _So can I have this dance?_

 _(Can I have this dance?)_

 _Can I have this dance?_

 _Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

 _And every turn will be safe with me_

 _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

 _You know I'll catch you through it all_

 _And you can't keep us apart_

 _(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

 _'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_

 _So can I have this dance?_

 _(Can I have this dance?)_

 _Can I have this dance?_

 _Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide_

 _'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

 _Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_

 _You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!_

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_

 _So can I have this dance?_

 _(Can I have this dance?)_

 _Can I have this dance?_

 _Can I have this dance?_

 _Can I have this dance?_

"Hey" shouted a voice, "Can we join for the next song."

It was Emoji, Nora was wondering if her brother and bandmates would love to come up and sing, "Actually" Simon shouted, "We're on our way to a private singing lesson at the rec center."

"Maybe you guys can perform from down there while we do the next song, "I Want It All" Nora suggested, "And I get to sing next.

Emoji began to play

 _Imagine having everything we ever dreamed_

 _Don't you want it (Maybe)_

 _Can't you see it (Kinda)_

 _Imagine first audition after college_

 _I get the lead (A part from me)_

 _Well of course (Yeah right)_

 _You gotta believe it (Keep talkin)_

 _You and I all the fame_

 _(Nora and what's his name)_

 _Sound exciting? (inviting)_

 _Let's do it then (Listening)_

 _Personal stylist, agent and a publicist_

 _But where do I fit into this?_

 _With you, we can win (win the part?)_

 _Think bigger_

 _Become superstars? (That's better)_

 _Don't you see that bigger is better_

 _And better is bigger_

 _A little bit is never enough no no no_

 _Don't_

 _You want it all!_

 _You want it, you know that you want it_

 _The fame and the fortune and more_

 _You want it all!_

 _You want it, you know that you want it_

 _You gotta have your star on the door_

 _You want the world_

 _Nothing less all the glam and_

 _The press only giving you the best reviews_

 _(Say it! )_

 _I want it all! I want it I want it want it_

 _My name in lights in Carnegie hall_

 _I want it all!_

"Nicely done Nora" Bram smiled as he placed away his trumpet and held Simon's hand.

"We're off to the rec center," shouted Nick as Emoji took off.

"I wonder who they will be teaching," Ali said.

Bodhi and Michael looked nervous on Ali wondering who is Emoji's private singing client.

At the rec center, they arrived at a dance studio room to meet their client Cassian Andor. "Can you believe the manager of The Golden Griddle wants private singing lessons?" Nick asked, "Usually it's a "No crazy singing policy" at the Golden Griddle"

"I know Nicholas" replied Cassian, "But Jyn suggested that I take it in order to get along with Donna"

"No way" Abby smiled, "We were just doing a sing along with Donna and the kids from the Rosewood Playhouse"

"Less chatting, more singing" replied Red, "Let's do that Elvis Presley song.

Nick started playing the Elvis song.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _I can't help falling in love with you?_


	8. A Night to Remember

"Okay now" shouted Bodhi, "Remember what did they did during the movie, besides graduation?"

Everyone thought hard, then Aiden said, "They did prom"

"That's right Aiden" replied Bodhi, "Let's all sing the prom song together"

 _Guess now it's official_

 _Can't back out, can't back out, no_

 _Getting ready for the night of nights_

 _The night of nights, alright_

 _Don't panic_

 _Panic!_

 _Now, do we have to dress up for the prom?_

 _Dude, I don't think we have a choice_

 _Yeah, it's the night of all nights, gotta look just right_

 _Dressing to impress the boys_

 _Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?_

 _Where's the mirror?_

 _I think this tux is too baggy_

 _Too tight, it makes me look weird_

 _Should I go movie star glamorous?_

 _Sassy or sweet?_

 _Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me!_

 _It's the night of our nightmares_

 _It's the night of our dreams_

 _It's too late to back out of it_

 _Hey! Makeovers, massages_

 _Don't know what a corsage is_

 _Been waiting all out lives for this_

 _It's gonna be a night_

 _Can't wait_

 _To remember_

 _Oh man_

 _Come on now_

 _Big fun (alright), it's going be the night_

 _I guess_

 _To last forever_

 _Lucky us_

 _We'll never, ever, ever forget_

 _Who's that girl? She's so fine_

 _Who's that guy? I don't recognize_

 _Who's that girl? She looks so good, yeah_

 _Guess you never really noticed but you probably should_

 _Big fun_

 _On the night of nights_

 _Alright_

 _The night of nights, tonight_

 _Let's dance_

 _On the night of nights_

 _You know we're going to do it right_

"Why not have prom at the Loser Parade" shouted Rocket.

Chirrut tried to calm him, but Rocket blocked him and shouted, "Get out of the way you crootaken reincarnated monk."

Luckily, they thought that Rocket didn't mean to call the crow a reincarnated monk and decided to go back to singing.

"Hey, guys," said boys, "Why not we sing the hula song Sharpay and Ryan did in High School Musical two?"

"Nah" Bodhi answered, "Because no one could get the fish's name right. My kids tried singing it once, but ended it saying the wrong words and in French"


	9. I Just Wanna Be Back with The Boys

Nancy and Bailey decided to take the next song, to dedicate their pet friends and Bailey's paternal cousins in Hawaii.

 _I got a lot of things_  
 _I have to do_  
 _All these distractions_  
 _Our futures coming soon_  
 _We're being pulled a hundred different directions_  
 _But whatever happens I know I've got you_

 _You're on my mind you're in my heart_  
 _It doesn't matter where we are_  
 _It'll be alright_  
 _Even if we're miles apart_

 _All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you_  
 _There's nothing we can do just wanna be with you_  
 _Only you_  
 _No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart_  
 _You know its true_  
 _I just wanna be with you_

 _You know how life can be_  
 _It changes over night_  
 _It's sunny then raining, but it's alright_  
 _A friend like you_  
 _Always makes it easy_  
 _I know that your kidding me every time_

 _Through every up through every down_  
 _You know I'll always be around_  
 _Through anything you can count on me_

 _All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you_  
 _There's nothing we can do just wanna be with you_  
 _Only you_  
 _No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart_  
 _You know it's true_  
 _I just wanna be with you_

"Let us take a turn" shouted Slash

"Yeah" shouted Jam, "We haven't sing yet."

"And we both know the Best Friend song of High School Musical 3."

 _Take it back to the place where you know it all began_  
 _We could be anything we wanna be_  
 _You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again_  
 _Together making history_

 _It's time to show how to be a superhero_  
 _Just like a showdown, Will Smith and Bobby De Niro_  
 _We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do_  
 _This is our time and I'm telling you all_

 _The boys are back, the boys are back_  
 _The boys are back, gonna do it again_  
 _Gonna wake up the neighborhood_

 _The boys are back, the boys are back_  
 _Climbing up the walls anytime we want_  
 _The word is out, the boys are back_

 _The boys are back, back to save the day_  
 _The boys are back, oh yeah_

 _Keep coming with the right, win the fight every single time_  
 _Undefeated here in our house, yeah_  
 _We can rock, we can shock, anytime we like_  
 _And tonight we're going all out_

 _It's time to show how to be a superhero_  
 _Just like a showdown, keep the pedal to the metal_  
 _We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do_  
 _This is our time and I'm telling you all_  
 _Lookout_

 _The boys are back, the boys are back_  
 _The boys are back, gonna do it again_  
 _Gonna wake up the neighborhood_

 _The boys are back, the boys are back_  
 _Climbing up the walls anytime we want_  
 _The word is out, the boys are back_

Everyone cheered,

"Can I have a little bonus song?" Emma asked, "It's called Stand Up and Pinch Your Nose"

 _Anybody here got blue eyes_

 _Stand up and Pinch your nose_

 _Anybody here got blue eyes_

 _Stand up and Pinch your nose_

 _Check out your eyes, that's what you do_

 _You right there you can play along too_

 _Anybody here got blue eyes, stand up and pinch your nose._

"I know that song" Donna remembered.

 _Anybody here got brown hair_

 _Bend down and touch your toes._

 _Check out your hair, that's what you do_

 _You right there you can play along too._

 _Anybody here got brown hair_

 _Bend down and touch your toes._

"She's got it" Samantha smiled,

 _Anybody here got rhythm_

 _Shake out your arms and legs_

 _Anybody here got rhythm_

 _Shake out your arms and legs_

 _Check out your tone_

 _That's what you do_

 _You right there you can play along too._

 _Bend down and touch your toes_

 _Stand up and pinch your nose_

 _Stand up and pinch your nose_

"I'll be pinching your noses if you don't shut up!" shouted Rocket.

On the Monean ship, they thought Rocket was refering to them, "That's it" shouted the captain, "We're blowing up that planet if its the last thing we do!"


	10. What's the Name of That Song

"Two more songs to go" shouted Bodhi, "And it's best if we all sing together."

"Let's sing the High School Musical song" Wendy suggested.

 _Here we go_

 _Come on_

 _Alright_

 _Little louder now_

 _Hey!_

 _Looking forward from center stage_

 _To Graduation Day_

 _Time to get the future started_

 _What we leave, what we take with us_

 _No matter what_

 _It's something we're part of_

 _We learned to fly_

 _Together side by side_

 _I just hope the rest of my life_

 _Would feel as good as my_

 _High School Musical_

 _Who says we have to let it go?_

 _It's the best part we've ever known_

 _Step into the future_

 _We'll hold on to_

 _High School Musical_

 _Let's celebrate where we come from_

 _With friends who've been there all along_

 _Just like_

 _Our High School, High School Musical_

 _Improvisation without a script_

 _No one's written it_

 _And now we have the chance to_

 _Someday we'll be looking back_

 _Memories we'll have_

 _All the songs that we lived through_

 _The best of times_

 _So why leave them behind?_

 _Why can't the rest of my life_

 _Be like my_

 _High School Musical_

 _Who says we have to let it go?_

 _It's the best part we've ever known_

 _Step into the future_

 _We'll hold on to_

 _High School Musical_

 _Let's celebrate where we come from_

 _With friends who've been there all along_

 _That's right_

 _Now we finally realize_

 _Who we are, it just took some time_

 _We have to live and to learn to see the truth_

 _(Learn to see the truth)_

 _Nothing's ever impossible_

 _Into the future we all free fall_

 _But forever we'll always have High School_

 _Time to party now, celebrate_

 _'Cause the world's one big stage_

 _And any part you want, it can be yours_

 _Everybody sing, yeah!_

 _And the show's never gonna close_

 _It's what it got us here, we know_

 _High School lives on forever more_

 _High School, High School Musical_

 _High School Musical_

 _Who says we have to let it go?_

 _It's the best part we've ever known_

 _Step into the future_

 _We'll hold on to_

 _High School Musical_

 _Let's celebrate where we come from_

 _With friends who've been there all along_

 _Oh yeah_

 _I wish my life could feel like a_

 _High School Musical_

 _Who says we have to let it go?_

 _It's the best part we've ever known_

 _Step into the future_

 _We'll hold on to_

 _High School Musical_

 _Let's celebrate where we come from_

 _All together_

 _Makes it better_

 _Memories that'll last forever_

 _I want the rest of my life to_

 _Feel just like a_

 _High School Musical_

"Now it's time for the final song Y'all" shouted Helen "What's the Name of That Song"

 _La de da de dum_

 _La de da de dum_

 _What's the name of that song?_

 _La de da de dum_

 _La de da de dum_

 _What's the name of that song?_

 _It goes la de da de dum_

 _La de da de dum_

 _Something something birds_

 _La de da de dum_

 _La de da dee_

 _I wish I remembered the words_

 _La de da de dum_

 _La de da de dum_

 _What's the name of that song?_

 _La de da de dum_

 _La de da de dum_

 _I'd like to sing right along!_

 _I've heard it said_

 _With words and music_

 _A fellow can't go wrong_

 _So la de da de dum_

 _La de da de dum_

 _What's the name of that song?_

 _La de da de dum_

 _La de da de dum_

 _What's the name of that song?_

 _La de da de dum_

 _La de da de dum_

 _We need the name of that song!_

 _It goes la de da de dum_

 _La de da de dum_

 _Something, something nice_

 _La de da de dum_

 _La de da dee_

 _I think it repeats itself twice!_

 _La de da de dum_

 _La de da de dum_

 _What's the name of that song?_

 _La de da de dum_

 _La de da dee_

 _I know the name of that song!_

 _It's called, now wait_

 _I think I got it!_

 _Oh, no, I must be wrong_

 _So la de da de dum_

 _La de da de dum_

 _What's the name of that song?_

 _Honk-ee, honk-ee honk, honk-ee honk-ee honk_

 _What's the name of that song?_

 _La de da de dum, la de da de_

 _They keep on singing that song_

 _They go la de da de dum, la de da de dum_

 _La de da de dum_

 _La de da de dum, la de da de dum_

 _They start it all over again_

 _La de da de dum, la de da de dum_

 _Something shining above_

 _We can't help singing la de da de dum_

 _Loud and clear and strong_

 _But la de da de dum, la de da de dum_

 _La de da de dum, la de da de dum_

 _La de da de dum, laa!_

Rocket got involved in the singing, by repeating the song. This drove the Moneans nuts, "This planet is too annoying to blow up" shouted the captain "Let's find somewhere that's less crazy"

Just like that, the Monean spaceship took off to another galaxy, and far away from Earth as possible.

Back on Earth, Rocket was feeling disappointed, because he couldn't get Monean signals. Donna sensed his sadness/anger at the same time and knew it was their fault they ruined it. To make it up to him, they offered him pizza in the green room. Rocket decided to forget about the whole Monean incident and have some pizza.

 **The End.**


End file.
